Dreams May Come
by iczer6
Summary: One night Sanji looks for his navigator and captain and stumbles on something he wished he hadn't Contains implied sex and unintentional voyeurism.


  
DREAMS MAY COME  
  
By: Iczer6  
  
Authors note: Don't own. Never will. I just use 'em for my own perverted means.  
  
Pairings and warnings: NamixLuffy, Sanji+Nami Sanji angst, sex but not very descriptive. Take place after Arlong Park. Major Spoilers! Proceed with caution.  
  
  
Nights on the Going Merry were often noisy, muggy, cramped. For Sanji who had spent most of his life sleeping with snoring, groaning chefs this never impeded his sleep.  
  
He was amazed that Usopp with his abnormally long nose was a relatively quiet sleeper. Zorro who spent most of the day unconscious spent his nights the same way. He did have a bad habit of talking in his sleep. Usually cussing out Mihawk and muttering sword moves.  
  
Nami slept quietly. Before Arlong was defeated she often cried out and wept in her sleep. Nowadays she slept happily. Dreaming of all the money she planned to steal.  
  
Luffy slept like he did everything else. Sloppily, lazily and with great gusto.  
  
What was bothering Sanji this night was that both Luffy and Nami were missing in action. Neither one was in bed despite the rest of the crew settling in hours ago.  
  
Normally Luffy or Nami staying up for whatever reason wouldn't have bothered him. The fact that were gone at the same time together, that they had waited for everyone to fall asleep before sneaking out did.  
  
Unable to stand it anymore he headed out for the deck determined to drag his nutty captain and beautiful navigator back to bed.  
  
What he saw stole the breath from his lungs and put and ice pick in his heart.  
  
Luffy and Nami were together. Wrapped in an old blanket and each other. From what he could see both were naked and from the groaning, kissing, grinding and moaning it wasn't hard to figure why they had snuck out.  
  
Brought to his knees by this revelation he tried to wrap his mind around the concept. Nami and Luffy....  
  
It just didn't make sense!  
  
Nami he could understand. She was a young beautiful woman. Now that she had been freed from Arlong's yoke she had become more vibrant. He got to see her true smile. Something he treasured.  
  
But Luffy!?  
  
It was hard to imagine that the strange rubberman had sexual desires. Hell, since he had met Luffy the man seemed to love two things, meat and the One Piece. His dream of being Pirate King was everything to Luffy. Sanji had no doubts that he would fulfill it.   
  
A part of him pointed out that devil fruit powers aside Luffy was as human as the next guy. He wasn't that much older than himself. That it was normal for him to like girls and be interested in girls.  
  
It's just that Luffy had never shown any real interest in the opposite sex. He'd assumed that if Luffy had a true love it was the sea. The idea of him have relations with a woman, with any woman was just too strange.  
  
He had been smitten with Nami since she showed up at his restaurant. He was intrigued by the beautiful woman with the bright smile and sad eyes. He was more than happy to give her free food and lavish attention on her.  
  
He had always fancied himself a playboy and figured that it wouldn't take much to win her. The only real competition he faced would be Zorro. And he was too in loved with swordsmanship to be a threat.  
  
A sigh from the happy couple distracted him and he once turned to watch. He knew it wasn't proper but he couldn't look away.  
  
Luffy had the biggest grin on his face that Sanji had ever seen. Luffy had never looked happier or more satisfied in his life. He resisted the urge to smack him.  
  
Nami was stunning. With her hair mussed and her face glowing. It was almost painful for him to look at her.  
  
Nami turned over and gave Luffy a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"That was wonderful." She sighed. "Thank you."  
  
Luffy simply laughed. "I love you Nami. More that the ocean, more than treasure, even more than meat!"  
  
Nami chuckled gently. "Should we go in?  
  
"Nah." Luffy replied. "I wanna watch the stars for a little longer.  
  
As the couple settled back to gaze at the sky Sanji tried his best to keep his heart from ripping in two.  
  
The close friendship between the two had never surprised him. Nami was the first person he met on journey. She had helped him fight Buggy and kept him from getting lost. He knew Luffy cared for his navigator dearly. He realized that when he had fought Don Creek he had merely been annoyed. When he fought Arlong who had hurt Nami badly, very badly he had seen a side of the boy he hoped he never see again. Luffy was a compassionate man but harm something he loves and will take you apart.  
  
As the happy couple split up and headed for their beds Sanji sat alone with thoughts. He did not know what he would do in the morning. For now though, he would watch the stars.  
  
OWARI.  
  



End file.
